


Sounds pretty GAY if you ask me

by Socially_inept_bean



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, i dunno man it’s just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_inept_bean/pseuds/Socially_inept_bean
Summary: Tina and Gavin are hanging out, someone tells them they look like a cute couple, Nines and Gavin are cripplingly in love.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Sounds pretty GAY if you ask me

**Author's Note:**

> Look I wrote this in about two seconds I just thought it was a funny little bit between these two friends. It’s short yeah, but I thought it was cute. But hey, I’ve got a pride parade fic coming soon as in maybe in a week or so.  
> HAPPY GAY MONTH

The restaurant was buzzing with activity, as apparently it was some kid’s birthday.

That didn’t stop Tina and Gavin from enjoying their time. That only encouraged them, instead letting them spend time both making fun of the party, and gushing at the kid’s cute little fucking face.

They’d decided to go out on their day off instead of hiding up in Gavin’s apartment and ordering pizza to watch old ass vine compilations to refresh their memory so they could harass Nines. Nines said it was fine, and he could leave the apartment so they could have it to themselves, and Tina said she would love to have him join them.

They’d eventually decided that Nines would join them next time. Instead, they went to a ma and pa’s little diner on the edge of town. It was just the two of them sitting at a booth as they chatted about work gossip and other news that they didn’t care to remember.

Gavin was listening intently to a story Tina was telling with extravagant hand gestures, when an old man in a wheelchair rolled up to their table.

“You two look like a very nice couple,” he rasped, smiling with his hands in his lap. Tina paused, hands still in the air, and they both stared at the man for a moment. Gavin could see his friend was thinking about Valerie, as he was thinking about Nines. That, and how much they  _didn’t_ want to kiss each other. Then they turned to look at each other, before turning back and saying in unison,

“We’re both gay.” The man looked at them for a moment.

“You two look like a very nice couple of young kids,” he amended, before rolling himself away.

The two friends watched the old man say something to the android who’d joined him, laugh heartily, and then get wheeled out of the diner by the android.

They turned back to look at each other, and then Tina snorted, and Gavin chuckled, shaking his head.

“Wonder who that was,” Tina thought aloud. Gavin nodded, before gesturing to his friend.

“So what were you saying about officer Person’s crush?” She brightened, eyes widening.

“Oh. My. God. You would not believe it. You know that android at New Jericho who works in the gardens and all that?”

“Yeah, the VS400 or whatever?”

“Yes!” Gavin smiled as Tina broke into a rambling story that was probably only an eighth true.  _I bet we’d be a great couple if we weren’t terrifyingly gay, she wasn’t married, and I wasn’t cripplingly in love with the Nines_.  At that moment, his phone buzzed on the table, and he flipped it over to check it.

_ -I love you. _

_ howd u know i was thinkin bout u _

_ -You’re always thinking about me. _

_ -Don’t think I don’t know how cripplingly in love with me you are. _

_ i stg _

_ im gonna tel u rn _

_ thats exactly wat i was thinkin jus now _

_ -Well it’s a good thing I am also cripplingly in love with you. _

_ -I only wonder if that was you rubbing off on me, or me rubbing off on you. _

_ wat _

_ us bein cripplingly in luv  _

_ or the phrase cripplingly in luv _

_ -Originally I meant the phrasing. _

_ -But I suppose the question really is both. _

“What’re you smiling at?” Tina broke in. “What, did Nines text you?” The man glanced up, and huffed.

“Yeah.” He smiled back down at his phone, shooting off one last text, before setting it back down. “Sorry. What were you saying?” Tina rolled her eyes, and launched back into the story.

_gtg_

_tinas a bitch_

_c u tonite_

_luv u tincan_   
  


_He only glanced back down once to see Nines’ quick reply._

_ -See you tonight. _

_-I bought ice cream._

_-Love you too, meat sack._

Gavin smiled.  _Cripplingly in love indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Is the old man Carl? That’s up to you.
> 
> Suggestion/prompts/requests if you feel like it you can do it, I’m in the New Era discord if you want to talk about the gays: https://discord.gg/WA742k


End file.
